Imperiumi
The Imperiumi empire is run by the Kaarme-ihmisen. Empire Name: Imperiumi Empire Information: Imperiumi is ruled by a tribal system based on the systems that were held in place for long periods of time before the different clans unified and created the empire with Kaupunki as its seat. Each time a Pomo (chief) dies, a small council composed of one member of each of the 18 Original Families holds a tournament. Any living immediate family (siblings and children only) of the deceased Pomo are automatically entered in the tournament and each of the representatives from the Families can then nominate one Kaarme-ihmisen to compete in the tournament. The competitors fight to the death. They are given a knife and the use of their natural mutations to attempt to destroy their opponent. This stops all question of claim to the throne and makes sure that the 'true' leader is ruling Imperiumi. Because one of the main goals is to increase the gene pool and add mutations to the species, every time a new species is found, Imperiumi captures many specimens and forces them to breed, effectively starting a colony in one of the specified slave locations. At this point, Kaarme-ihmisen of all types come to the specified slave location and breed with the captured species members, creating new offspring with a new gene. The empire has already conquered all of the planets in the dark nebula in which their home planet sits. They have also taken over most of the planets in a nearby nebula. bRecap:/b Imperiumi has a tribal government with leaders decided by a tournament to the death. They also raise colonies of other species to breed with. The empire has two nebulae under its control. uMotives/uImperiumi is what one could deem an aggressive empire. While they have not yet taken over many nebulae, the empire recently got a taste for blood and it will not be abated. Even though members of Imperiumi appear to enjoy the bloodshed, they do not kill for no reason or for something simple like money. Their reasons are bi-fold and the first of which is population. Because of the way Kaarme-ihmisen reproduce and the speed of it, the two nebulae they control are already short on room. The second has to do with reproduction. The Kaarme-ihmisen can reproduce with nearly any living organism, the child gaining some sort of mutation from the non Kaarme-ihmisen parent. This increases the gene pool and only makes the race as a whole much stronger. bRecap:/b Imperiumi needs to conquer more area because of overpopulation and to strengthen the main race. uTechnology/uThe main race of this empire is fairly new so therefore the technology started off as a starship that could barely make it to the next planet. But just like the race that uses the technology, each conquered race and each conquered planet have brought new innovations and new adaptations. The Kaarme-ihmisen now have: Starships: Can navigate through dark novae with relative ease Open small wormholes to travel small distances, 1/4 of the galaxy at most Starships fueled by venom Weapons: A gun that can shoot snakes venom much farther than a cobra, even a Kobra-ihmisen, can spit Bladed weapons made out of solidified venom Modified venom that is multiple times stronger than before Biochemically hardened fangs Defense systems: Cloaking devices that can change the color of a Kaarme-ihmisen's scales Personal shields Modified venom that can harden into a small disk that can be used to reflect almost anything Biochemically hardened scales General: Highly advanced digging/tunneling devices Planetary wormholes - travel anywhere on current planet Underwater breathing device (Not a full helmet, just a mask) Biochemically modified venom gland that allows all Kaarme-ihmisen to create unlimited amounts of venom bRecap:/b Highly modified technology, mainly uses of venom. They have no problem salvaging any technology they find and will use everything they can. uLocation/u Please select a location for my empire. It needs to be a dark nebula with close proximity to a minute nebula or an open nebula, preference on the open. If need be, I would not mind having my empire in a dwarf galaxy. uHome World/u Maailma. This is the rather large home world of the Kaarme-ihmisen. This world has many different regions each with different climates. There are large mountain ranges, endless plains with spots of rolling hills, large fresh water lakes, even larger salt water oceans, deserts, ice covered continents, tropical jungles, dense woodlands, and heavy marshes and swamps. The major differences in climate and terrain types have allowed for many different variations of Kaarma-ihmisen to evolve, thus creating the race as its whole and diversified self. A large city had been built near the edge of the plains, the desert a mere 40 miles away and the biggest fresh water lake only 3, by some race that had lived on the planet in the past but had long since died off. When the Kaarma-ihmisen were finally evolved enough to rebuild it, it had already been reduced to a pile of ruins. Instead of attempting to rebuild the once great city, the Kaarme-ihmisen decided to build under it. Using their own skills and tools found within the city (today's version construction tools) they successfully built a small infrastructure that was to serve as the start of the great city of Kaupunki. In time, more evolved Kaarma-ihmisen came to the site of the future city, most by accident, but a few because of heralds sent out to known snake tribes. Within a few years, the ever-expanding city was livable for a great number of beings. The city was completely held underground and the main entrance was right in the middle of the ruins of the past city. There are also entrances from different area types in the surrounding area, including the desert and the fresh water lake, which is also how the city gets the water it needs. There is a current project which is attempting to connect a tunnel system in the mountains to the great city. (Map coming to the wiki later) bRecap:/b Big world with very diversified regions. New capitol city and still growing. Race Name: Kaarme-ihmisen uRace info/u Kaarme-ihmisen are a constantly developing race, changing and mutating as the members breed with other species. Starting off from evolved snakes, Kaarme-ihmisen most closely resemble their origins while gaining a genetic mutation from the other species parent. For example, if a Kobra-ihmisen (Cobra style Kaarme-ihmisen) bred with an armadillo, the result would be a Kobra-ihmisen with armadillo style body armor. Kaarme-ihmisen breed in a different way than most species, in fact the process of which they breed will kill any being that is not another Kaarme-ihmisen. Kaarme-ihmisen have a receptacle sex organ on their tail and an external sex organ in their mouth. When breeding among their own race, the sex organ on the tail is placed over the sex organ in the mouth. The Kaarme-ihmisen who is acting as the female (the one who placed its tail in the other's mouth) will then wait 3-4 days and basically lay eggs from their mouth. There are normally 5-10 eggs in a batch. When breeding with another life form, the Kaarme-ihmisen will stick its tail down the throat of the creature and suck life substance, preferably blood, through the sex organ on the tail. The egg process repeats and the eggs hatch within 2 weeks with a mutation from the igenerous/i DNA donor. Kaarme-ihmisen lack most positive emotions. They have never felt love, kindness, happiness, closeness, or intimacy of any sort. The closest thing to a positive emotion would be their loyalty and honesty towards their race and the development of it. This leaves the Kaarme-ihmisen cold, hard, and hateful as a race. They are keen on vengeance and have no moral regrets about lying or cheating to further the development of their race. Most say this is from the way their brains evolved, tossing aside emotions that would not help further their cause. Kaarme-ihmisen feel they are superior to every other creature and treat others as such, even in important diplomatic settings. bRecap:/b Kaarme-ihmisen steal DNA from any living creature to further their race. They also feel no positive emotions but are immensely loyal to their race and the development of it. uReligion/uWhile the majority of Kaarme-ihmisen believe that belief in a higher power, especially one that is more powerful than themselves, is folly, there is a rather large sect that is currently rapidly growing that believes in an all-powerful deity. Of course, such a thing does not exist, but most of the members of this cult would throw their lives away for the honor of this deity. This can be a relatively strong fighting motive, as the main command of this deity is to go out and multiply, especially with other races. Because of this, the Pomo and a representative from each of the 18 Original Families has decided not only to use this religion, but to add to it. There has since been a release of recently 'found' documents that states that the Pomo of the Kaarme-ihmisen is the physical manifestation of this deity, Jumala. It is also said that the spirit of Jumala can fully manifest inside of the Pomo's body. This effectively made an uprising of the religious sect impossible and made the Pomo's word absolute, written by a god, at least in the eyes of the people. bRecap:/b The government played on a small albeit popular religion and used it to make the Pomo absolute. This religion also enforces the goal to add more and more DNA into the Kaarme-ihmisen gene pool. Race Physiology (appearance): Will do a sketch later and attempt to cover more. Until then imghttp://www.deigames.com/I1bw.jpg[/img] The Kaarme-ihmisen are large evolved snakes with arms. Depending on the specific race of Kaarme-ihmisen, they could have natural body armors like an armadillo, body quills like a hedgehog, wings instead of arms, as well as normal snake differences. Basically a Kobra-ihmisen would have a cobra's hood and a Helistin-ihmisen would have a rattle on his tail. In general, Kaarme-ihmisen range from your common greens, tans, reds, and black to stranger colors like blue, purple, and teal among others. They also range from 6-30 feet (1 2/3 meters to just over 9 meters). Because of how there body system works, the most comfortable with 1/3 of their body in the air while the other 2/3 is on the ground. Still, they can raise to full height, or very near it, or in desire of greater speed, flat on the ground. bRecap:/b Kaarme-ihmisen are big snakes with the possibility of major mutations. Map Colors: Purple outline, Black fill Dsnake1 (talk) 22:22, August 5, 2012 (UTC)